Adrenaline Rush
by Spirited Heart
Summary: Max and Fang inexplicably get stuck in an elevator, and when you're in an elevator, there's not much you can do besides.......
1. Ice Cream

**A/N: sigh…my first M and lemon fan fic. TEE HEE! The only reason I'm doing this is that my buddy (Gaara'slittlegirl) wrote an M story, so damnit I guess I can too!! Might be a two-shot...  
**

**Disclaimer: LEMON, FAX, SWEARING. **

I watched Fang sip his bottle of spring water. He has the most beautiful lips. The way he wraps them around the tip of that bottle and lets the water flow smoothly to his burning tongue, is enough to turn any man or woman on. Then, he spilt a drop as it ran from his pouty mouth. It cascaded over his chin and continued to fall down his tan neck, before disappearing beneath the collar of his black shirt. I wanted to chase that drop of water. Chase it down past his t-shirt collar. Chase it to his muscular chest where it beat from the strain of his heart, lapping the droplet from his salty skin, savoring his taste on my own tongue.

"Max? Max, what are you looking at?" Fang asked.

I was startled. I could never spill every detail I thought about him. It was so unlike me, I'd lose my reputation. Even if it was to the man I loved and adored.

"Nothing," I replied. But I had to say something else. "Just thinking 'bout you," I smiled. There, that was truthful enough.

"Yeah? And what about me?" he insisted slyly as he watched me take a lick from my vanilla cone.

"Uh, well..," I said swallowing. "You know I've always been better at expressing myself through actions rather than words." I grinned, hoping that would satisfy his craving. It did. I noticed it in his eyes, the anticipation of tonight back at the hotel.

"We'll leave the mindless chatter to Nudge," I said jokingly.

Laughing, Fang replied, "Oh yeah, Nudge needs us to meet her in her hotel room A.S.A.P. So we'd better get going."

"Why her room?"

"Evidently she has something to show us, God only know what crazed idea she has now."

I nodded, rolling my eyes. Fang stood, finishing his water. I found myself staring. I don't like being stared at; therefore I don't like staring at other people. But with Fang, it just cannot be helped. My eyes fixed in as he craned his head back, tilting the bottle up, letting the wave of liquid rush down his throat. His throat pulsed with each gulp. Damn! Even when he's drinking water he's rhythmic! He pulled his head back forward and tossed the empty Fang-kissed bottle into the nearby trash can. Lucky trash can.

I took another lick from my ice cream cone. I wasn't sure why I got it in the first place. I really wasn't hungry, but something inside me said that I needed ice cream. Damn, the only reason I think I got it was because I subconsciously wanted to give Fang an erotic visual. I don't know what I was thinking when I got it. But then again, I never think sanely when I'm around Fang.

"Max? Come on. Don't wanna keep _Nudge the Almighty_ waiting," he said sarcastically, grinning that perfect but rarely seen grin.

That grin got me every time. I walked with Fang toward the nearby hotel. I contemplated throwing my ice cream in the trash can. But why would I when Fang's still looking at me? Watching me. Like he wishes he were the ice cream cone.

Once inside, Fang and I headed to the elevator. My ice cream was starting to drip. Fang noticed.

"Are you going to throw that thing away?" he laughed.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll finish it." I replied.

Fang looked at me with a gleam in his eye as we waited for the elevator.

"I can help you," he grinned.

With that he took my hand in his, eyed around for onlookers, and took a lick from the vanilla. I smiled slyly. Fang then took the cone into his other hand, and began to lick any extra ice cream that ran onto my fingers and hand, licking them one by one, and slowly stroking his tongue along the palm of my hand. My body shuttered, and the shutter quickly found its place in my lower abdomen. My God, the things he does to me is enough to drive a sane person crazy. He returned the cone to my hand, smiling. I wanted to smack the grin off of his face, only because I know he takes pure pleasure in knowing he turns me on in the most spontaneous, clever ways. I want to be able to return that favor. But, damn, no matter how I try, it seems that I can never find the right time, or place to make it very memorable, and exciting.

The elevator door opened. A young couple with two sugar hyper kids bounded out as Fang and I walked in and he pressed the button marked "9". Staring at the ceiling, I waited. The way he was acting this evening, I knew tonight was going to be pure ecstasy. I wished that we didn't have to meet with the rest of the Flock first first. It was killing me. I glanced up at the tall figure with his arm around me. He was so damn cool. He just screamed cool. I had always secretly looked to him for guidance and support, since the day I met him at the School. I still do. But when I'm with him, which is simply beyond description. I let my thoughts about him float out of my mind and into space, while stealing glances at him from beneath his wing.

Suddenly, the elevator gave a terrific jolt.

"What the hell was that!?" I looked to Fang.

Fang glanced around.

"Oh damn. It must be stuck. We aren't moving."

"Look," I said, glancing at the various buttons, "there's an Emergency button. It's right there."

I stretched out my free hand to press it. But just before I touched the small red circle, Fang's hand stopped me, clutching my hand in his. What the hell was he doing?! Fang gazed at me, trying to meet my eyes. I glanced up at him. He looked deep into my eyes with that wild passion he gets right before he takes off, like some sort of adrenaline rush. I began melting faster than the ice cream in my hand. An elevator? We were stuck in an elevator… I was about ready to hit the button in spite of him, when it dawned on me. An elevator. This was my chance. My chance to give back to Fang all that he deserved. I kept my gaze on him, and an evil grin crept across my face. I saw his eyes grow wide, and he grinned from ear to ear. This is exactly what he wanted, and I would be the fucking crazy one not to give it to him.

I leaned in to kiss him. Those luscious, soft lips. They tasted even better than they looked. They were like candy. I knew it wasn't the vanilla ice cream either, thought it may have played a small part. His lips were naturally coated in his own year round sweetness. I felt his tongue slip to the entrance of my lips, asking permission to climb over the gate of no return. I parted my lips, allowing him to do with his bubble gum tongue whatever he so pleased.

Wait, but this is supposed to be my gift to him. I have to take control of this. But before I could so much as make a move, Fang was already trying to unzip my loose-fitting jeans. I took his hand and pulled it up to our faces, placing it so it was cradling my jaw. Fang pulled away, hand still touching my face, not understanding why I wasn't up for what he had in store for me. I set the ice cream cone down upright. Thank God for the flat bottom of the cone, I had a feeling about it. I slid my hands down his back slowly, finally resting them in the back pockets of his black pants. My heart beat faster. This was perfect. I could stay here and look in his eyes into forever. I squeezed his firm backside. I saw him flinch out of surprise. He lifted his eyes to mine with this curiosity I've never seen before. It excited me. He had no idea what to expect from me, and it made me want to pursue my mission even further. I pulled my hands out from his pockets and cradled his back in my arms as I we both fell gracefully in a fluid-like motion to the floor.

His breath was heavier, I could tell. Damnit. Every time he does that my heart beats quicker and quicker. No matter how many times I make love to him, he'll always have that contagious affect on me. And soon, I feel my breath getting heavier and heavier. He picks up on my excitement in turn. It's like a vicious cycle between us. I lift his shirt up just enough to expose some of his stomach. I want to go straight for his pants, but I can't. Closing my eyes, I kiss his stomach, letting my lips linger on his skin just a moment longer than I probably should have, for fear of being completely intoxicated by him. But what could be so wrong with that? Fang moans in pleasure. This signals my eyes to open, and I find his belt loop. I tug at it, letting it slip from my finger, but following the trail where a belt would otherwise be. I find myself sliding my finger down to his zipper and keeping the same pace without stopping, undo his button and unzip his pants. I pull his pants down to his ankles, including his nonexistent undergarment. There I find Fang in a very beautiful and erotic state. Lying back, vulnerable, and aroused. I could feel myself growing hotter by the minute, but I had to, wanted to, finish Fang off, and please him in a way neither of us thought possible.

My heart was in my throat now. What could I possibly do to make this more than just a fucking blow job? I searched my mind. Nothing. I couldn't think. Damn you Fang! You do this to me every time! I looked around the elevator for something to spark an idea. My eyes drifted and landed upon, my almost completely melted ice cream cone. The ice cream cone. Of course! Fang looked down the length of his body to me.

"Max, please." His breath staggering. "I need it, now!"

That was the incentive that I needed. The push that sent Daniel into the lions den was the same push that was sending me over the edge and into my own den of absolute wild unspoken dreams.

I took the melting cream and dribbled it over Fang's hard, throbbing cock. He groaned from the chill it still had and from what he knew was yet to come. The cream ran from the head of his penis, down the shaft to the base, and running across his balls. Reacting without thinking, I found myself running my tongue along his balls. I took a portion of them into my mouth, sucking off the ice cream gently, reacting more and more to Fang's moans. My tongue reacted quite quickly, traveling to the base of his cock. I licked up the length of this long hard Dreamcicle, not missing a drop of ice cream on the way. I glanced up at Fang, my very own Dreamcicle. Every inch of his body tasted so sweet while melting in my mouth. The feeling of his soft skin surrounding his cock against my mouth is an adventure all its own. I gently kissed the tender head where a bit of pre cum was already slowly forming. I kissed the cum away, preparing the way for more. My lips danced along his tense erection attempting to sooth the pleasurable pain he was in, but in reality only making it more intense. I didn't feel like myself any longer, I felt this power take over me. I took the top of his cock into my mouth, using my teeth to bite very gently around the bottom of the head. I glanced up at Fang. He had his head back, only his throat was visible.

His breathing was deeper and rhythmic, like a drum in the night. Just when I thought he couldn't take anymore he cried out:

"Now Max!!"

Instantaneously I let my grip go with my teeth, and plunged his full erection into my waiting mouth. I sucked as I pulled back up. I felt Fang begin to rock his hips in motion with me. Using my tongue on the way down, I felt a wave crash over me, a lustrous wave, like nothing I've ever felt before. I felt us becoming one. My lips melting into his burning skin. My tongue mixing with the passion of angels and devils, not able to tell which is good, and which is evil. It was all a blur. Suddenly I heard a cry from the front of the elevator. Fang thrust his hips in the air and I feel the sensation of his warm cum burst into my mouth, splashing on my lips. His body fell limp on the carpeted elevator. I looked up at him, swallowing his warm, salty cum down my throat. God, how does the man taste so damn good? Now he is part of me again. I couldn't help but smile.

He looked at me, exasperated. He found a smile, a weak 'I love you' smile, before crashing back to the floor. That look was all I needed. All he could think about was me. Me giving him absolute pleasure. To tell the truth, the thought was completely new to me. I have never, until this night, felt so empowered by the unspoken words that lingered in the air, that I had truly pleased Fang beyond all measure. The man was speechless. I stared at him, just lying there. And to think that I am the only one who gets to see him like this in such post sexual satisfaction. The only one. Wait, oh my God. Nudge wanted to see us in her room! I totally forgot!

"Fang! Quick! We forgot about the meeting!"

Fang was still pretty out of it. "What meeting?"

"NUDGE'S meeting!"

"Oh God! I forgot!" Fang scrambled up and pulled his pants back on. "We made kind of a mess eh?"

I laughed, noticing the ice cream and its barren cone, still on the floor.

"Oh well, think of it as leaving our mark." I said grinning at my beautiful specimen of a man.

He pushed the emergency button and the elevator unstuck, elevating us back up to floor 9.

As soon as the doors opened we noticed a security guard and an old couple waiting. The security guard gave me a funny look. It must have been the ice cream cone in the floor. Or the ice cream on my pants, or was that Fang's cum? Whichever, I couldn't tell at the moment.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped.

Fang walked in front of me, dragging me by the hand. "Don't mind him. Good night," he said not looking up at the guard or the stunned couple, for fear he might bust up with laughter.

"You know what this means right Max?" he whispered to me on the way to Nudge's hotel room.

"What?" I inquired.

"Your turn." He paused. " Later…" he said with a wicked grin, walking off and leaving me waiting, wanting another taste. I caught up with him, slipping my hand on the small of his back, hoping this meeting would be over more sooner than later.

* * *


	2. The Closet

**A/N: here's chapter two…oh, and I forgot to tell you, this is…hmmm…five years after the third book ended. So Nudge would be sixteen, and Iggy, Fang, and Max would be nineteen. Woohoo…enjoy and please review! It makes me happy to get reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: let's put it this way, S to the E to the X. And awkward situations….**

Fang's lightly knocked on Nudge's hotel room door. There was no answer. Fang shrugged and twisted the knob on the door, finding itself unlocked, opening slightly. I heard some mumbles from within the room. Then shortly thereafter, we both heard some sort of muffled scream, and it sounded like Iggy's voice. I immediately looked at Fang, my stronghold, with confusion and curiosity. His eyes complimented mine, gleaming also with wonderment. He took my hand, opened the door further, and the gestured with his free hand as if leading the way.

"Shall we?" he said, the words playing on his lips.

I followed his lead as we softly walked over the crème colored carpet. He turned to look at me. He put a finger to his luscious lips, pulling his bottom lip down ever so slightly with the pressure of it, signing for me to keep mum. I nodded smiling at him. Those gestures, those hands. If only he knew what they did to me. It was like he had a sense of control over me. Not overpowering, but sensually subtle. They unleashed thoughts of fantastical daydreams, filling my mind with erotica. God, to take that man into my arms right now, have him throw me down and make love to me until I beg him to stop. His hands running down my body. Down, down. Those hands…. Suddenly, I jumped. Fang's hand was on my shoulder, moving slowly down my arm, snapping me out of my daydream. Fang looked at me with his eyes wide.

"Max," he mouthed, over articulating with his tongue. I met his eyes. "Look", he mouthed again, nodding in the direction around the corner. I heard Iggy's voice again, this time he was moaning. My curiosity grew as I peered around the wall quietly.

There I saw Iggy, bare-chested, pressed up against the wall facing to the right of where we were standing. And there was Nudge, running her tongue up our guitarist's stomach. I was in shock. Yet, at the same time, I had always had a suspicion about those two, as did Fang. Fang rested his head on my shoulder as we both stood amused by the scene before us.

Iggy motioned for Nudge to go lower, but Nudge stopped. "What if Fang and Max show up?"

"Well they haven't shown yet. And I doubt they will by now. Besides, you can't stop now Nudge. You just can't," he pleaded.

Nudge gave in and started to undo his pants. "Wait," She smirked. She stood up and kissed Iggy passionately on his lips. Then pulling back and taking notice of Iggy's delirious smile, continued to kiss him down his chest. Nudge kissed Iggy's nipple before gently biting it, causing Iggy's head to hit back against the wall in sheer pleasure. Nudge continued this for a little while before moving southward, and finally discarding of Iggy's pants. Iggy grabbed Nudge's hair in lust and groaned as Nudge licked the tip of his…well, you know.

Nudge smiled wickedly. "Next time, handcuffs," she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Those two are freaks," I whispered.

"And you're not?" Fang said smiling at me.

We tried to stop out laughter, but something of a giggle escaped from my mouth. We both froze, knowing we had blown our cover. Pulling ourselves back from the corner, we hid out of view against the wall.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Nudge say.

"Not a thing," Iggy moaned.

"Crap. I'm almost sure though…I swear I heard something. I'll be right back, promise."

Nudge began walking away, toward the door, toward us. Fang took me by surprise, quickly grabbing my hand, thrusting me into the nearby hall closet. He followed, swiftly and silently closing the folding door. Then, I heard Nudge open the main door and close it.

"Nope, I was wrong. No one is here. Now where was I?" I heard Nudge ask, through the wall.

"Right here…" Iggy lured.

* * *

Fang sat close to me underneath the only items in the closet, hanging above us. I reached for him. "Okay, its clear now. Let's go."

"Not so fast you." I heard him whisper.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do Fang?" I inquired. "Sit in this closet all day?"

"No, not all day," Fang said as he grabbed my leg. "I still owe you, remember?"

I felt myself fluster. "But it's so dark in here. I can't even freaking see you!" I whispered.

"But we can feel," Fang moaned under his breath, sliding his hand up my leg.

I shivered at his touch. My sense of touch and sound had been altered to a maximum, this was incredible. I felt Fang's warm, large hand cradle my face. I smiled and waited. Before I knew it, warm lips met mine and soon I felt his moist tongue, which I more than willingly allowed past my lips. It would have been like kissing the dark, or an absolute stranger, but I could tell it was Fang. The shape of his nose against my face, the warmth and scent of his breath like sweet wine. He moved to my ear and nibbled my lobe a bit, flicking it with his tongue.

"I want you," he whispered into my ear.

I was going to answer him back, but I felt him move away. I wasn't sure what he was up to. I removed my shirt and shortly thereafter, felt a pair of hands place themselves on my stomach. He glided them up over my hard nipples, making them even harder, then slowly running them back down my torso to my pant line. I grew excited and felt a little pressure coming from my lower abdomen. His hands lifted and pivoted on my skin, still going down, his fingertips leading the way past my belt looks. I shook. I wanted him so bad! Why doesn't he just tear my pants off already? I thought too soon. He felt for my zipper, and soon my pants and all were on the floor next to me. I reached for him and grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up over his head and tossing it into the dark. I felt for his zipper, but instead I found his hard cock. I gasped and heard Fang chuckle.

"I'm already ahead of you," he grinned into darkness.

He leaned into me again, our chests pressing together, and his warmth he emitted was all I was aware of. He grabbed my hand and I was surprised when I felt the tip of his tongue running along my wrist. He had never done this before, but man did I love it. I moaned, making sure he was aware that I had taken a liking to this new trick of his. He kissed me in the place he had tickled with his tongue, and dropped my hand. Now what was he doing? I heard him rummage through the pile of clothes surrounding us.

"Fang! Now," I moaned. "Now! Do it now!"

He answered immediately by wrapping his legs around me. God, Fang was amazing.

Obeying my command, Fang gently prepared me before he entered. He began to work, building with each thrust. The thought of Fang inside my body got me even hotter and I began to breathe heavier. I could hear Fang's husky breathing in rhythm with his panting, with his thrusting.

"Harder, Fang, harder!" I said growing from a whisper to a low yell.

He deepened himself into me each time, quickening his pace. Then I heard Fang grunt as he came in pure bliss. I ran my hands up and down his thighs, knowing my time was soon. Then, it hit me, this dizziness, as I tightened as he came into me. I lost all control of my mind and body. My vision raced with colors that blurred in the blackness of the room, and every muscle in my body screamed with ecstasy. I called out Fang's name before falling lifeless into his waiting arms. He held me with my head on his chest. I could hear him breathing. This was perfect, this was all I needed. He stroked my hair as I nestled into his warm skin.

"That was the most spontaneous, mind blowing art of love making I've ever experienced." I said, smiling. "It was fucking incredible. Thank you," I whispered kissing him on his salty skin as his hand moved up my back.

Then, slamming us right back into reality, we heard footsteps.

"Shit!" Fang yelled, quickly finding something to put on.

I grabbed a shirt and some pants, throwing them on quite a hurry.

"In there, it was in the closet, Iggs." Nudge said.

"Fuck!" I laughed, knowing they would have found out sooner or later as Fang and I did about them.

Fang pushed the closet door open, only to be face to face with our lead singer.

"Max?!" Nudge yelled . "Fang?! What in all fucking hell are you doing here?"

Iggy just stood there, pants back on, in disbelief.

I glanced over at Fang who had my shirt on inside out.

"Gotta go," Fang laughed, grabbing my hand. As we bolted out the door Fang yelled back at them, "By the way Nudge, you can borrow my handcuffs if you need to!" I looked back. Iggy just stood there slack jawed . And I must say, that was the first time I have ever seen him truly embarrassed.

We ran down the hall a short ways to our room. Once inside, we both collapsed onto one of the beds, panting and laughing our asses off.

"You realize what must be running through their heads now right?" I laughed.

"Yeah," Fang replied. "Iggy is mad at Nudge because she wasn't creative enough to think of something like that," he said winking.

I leaned over and kissed him sweetly on his lips. I pulled away and laid down on my back, letting my thoughts entertain themselves as I drifted slowly to sleep. I had to save some energy. After all, we were going to see a movie tonight, and who knows what might happen afterwards.

* * *

**hmmm...I think I liked that ending. Very sexy :D**

**Please Read and Review, this might be my only M story so tell me what you think while you still can!**

**Cheers,**

**Habs :)**

* * *


End file.
